Software programs have become increasingly intuitive, allowing users to perform many of the programs general functions with minimal training. However, even frequent users of a software program may not know how to perform certain advanced functions offered by the program without assistance or advanced training. As such, many software programs integrate “help” functions into the software that allow the user to find out how to perform certain functions within the program. For example, software programs typically have a “help” section that allows a user to conduct a keyword search to find articles that provide assistance for performing certain functions within the program.
These are articles are typically written by general category or type of function within the software program and are very comprehensive. Thus, while these articles typically cover all of the functionality that the program has to offer, users may have a difficult time finding an answer to their particular problem. For instance, if a user is trying to determine how to perform a particular function in the program, they may have to sift through pages of irrelevant information within the help article before they find what they are looking for. Additionally, because functions within a program can be categorized in several ways, or can fall under multiple categories, a user may read through an entire help article only to determine that the answer to his or her particular problem is discussed in a separate help article for a different, but related topic. As such, the current help functions of software programs are cumbersome and time-consuming for the user, as users have to sift through long articles to find an answer to their question.
Some software companies also provide technical support, which allows users to communicate directly (e.g., via telephone, instant messaging service) or indirectly (e.g., via email) with an expert in the particular software program. This type of service, however, is very costly for the software companies and can be time-consuming for the user, as users often have substantial waiting times before they can communicate with an expert or receive an answer to their questions.
Accordingly, what is needed is a cost-effective system that allows users to quickly find answers that are targeted to their specific inquiries about a software program. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.